


Colours of the Desert's Voice

by GraceEliz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka is Padmé's padawan, F/M, Gen, Jedi Padmé Amidala, Obi-Wan is waaayyyyy more feral, Planets, Role Reversal, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Tattooine Slave Culture, Worldbuilding, and cultures, in which I invent politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: It has been a very, very long time since Anakin Ekkreth, He Who Brought the Rain, walked our galaxy.Choice excerpts of the Records of Senator Anakin Skywalker of Tattooine, dated from eight years before to thirty years after the fall of the infamous Chancellor Palpatine. Translated from their original Basic.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Author's Foreword, Private, 25/10/0301

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop role reversal

If you are reading this, then it means that the children of Ar-Amu are freed on a wider scale than was ever considered possible. My grandfather, Anakin Ekkreth – Anakin Skywalker – was a child of the Force, but more a child of Ar-Amu the Mother. She sent him to us to fulfil the prophecies the slave peoples tell, to bring us freedom. 

He was freed as a child, but he also remained a slave to his people and the Senate on Coruscant. Over his years in office he lied to the Senate as a whole as many times as we have stories of Ekkreth for the Grandmothers to tell us: he truly lived up to our understanding of his name. 

It has been many, many generations since Anakin Ekkreth walked the galaxy. He was an accomplished pilot – possibly the best non-jedi pilot ever, and better than many of the Jedi themselves – a dedicated friend, a dear brother, a father, an excellent swordsman, and very nearly adopted as a son of Mandalore. For many of us, he remains the pinnacle of Anti-Slavery action; an idol of sorts. 

Unfortunately, I believe he would be deeply ashamed of those of us who have used his name as propoganda.  
Shame on you, who have done so. The Mother would cry over what you have done to the name of He Who Brought the Rain.


	2. Preface, 12/05/0310

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preface, dated 12/05/0310  
>  _“Choice excerpts of the Records of Senator Anakin Skywalker of Tattooine, dated from eight years before to thirty years after the fall of the infamous Chancellor Palpatine: Extracts and Explanations”_
> 
> Translated from their original Basic, it is feared that some degree of mistranslation has led to the loss of nuance in the contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for additional side fics dealing with the Tattooine Calendar, the differences between the positions of Senator and Voice of the People, an exploration of the Force and localised deities, and the transcript of Professor Dia Solel of Serenno's popular seminar "Anakin Skywalker: folk hero, or living legend?"

_“Choice excerpts of the Records of Senator Anakin Skywalker of Tattooine, dated from eight years before to thirty years after the fall of the infamous Chancellor Palpatine: Extracts and Explanations”_

Translated from their original Basic, it is feared that some degree of mistranslation has led to the loss of nuance in the contents. For example, the opening and repeated phrase “I tell you this story to save your life” is known to be part of storytelling in what we call the Tattooine Slave Culture – which, modern archaeological and historical studies are finding, appears to be much wider spread throughout the galaxy than the planets and systems Tattooine is closest to. This is put down to the fact slaves were often exported over very wide distances, sharing and expanding their culture. Unfortunately, little written record of these secretive rituals and languages exist, which means we don’t fully understand what many of Senator Skywalker’s statements truly meant to him and his contemporaries.

Senator Skywalker was born in slavery to Shmi Skywalker, father unknown. For the first five years he served in Gardulla the Hutt’s palace before being sold to Watto, further names unknown, to work as a mechanic. At the age of 9, he was found by the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, his 25-year-old Padawn Obi-Wan Kenobi, and 14-year-old Padawan Padmé Naberrie (birth world Naboo) who accompanied the Queen of Naboo Pooja Naberrie Amidala on a diplomatic mission which was side-tracked to Tattoine in an emergency repair stop. As a matter of routine Skywalker’s midichlorian count was tested and found to be higher than average for a human, but below the Initiation threshhold. Padawan Naberrie was instructed to spend the duration of their stay imparting basic meditation and force technique to the boy. Over their stay – believed to be only two days – the two young people formed enough of a connection that Skywalker accompanied the Young Queen to Naboo for an internship in the Queen’s court.

The ethics of Master Jinn in freeing the boy but not the boy’s mother have been extensively questioned in the many centuries since, but the fact remains that his two year stay on Naboo allowed Skywalker to return to Tattooine at age 11 already a formidabble political mind, forming a society of freed slaves that within four years resulted in a revolt and the ousting of the Hutts from Tattooine. Hence, Skywalker was rapidly elected Voice of the People by the newly free people – who kept their Slave Culture fresh in their minds, and to this day continue to provide the clearest accounts and explanations of ritual and belief – and announced himself Senator at the Annual General Senatorial Meeting of the system on the nearby Padua.

His records as Senator begin when he reached 16 and officially claimed office. Most meetings were conducted via holo and can be accessed in the Coruscanti Official Archives with special permission from the current Senator of Tattooine.

The Tattooine calendar system follows the Basic 12-month method followed in their System, with 25 days per month. More information on this can be found in attached documents. The years begin with the year of Skywalker’s emancipation. Please see the attached document explaining why this is.

\- Keenakra Skywalker Naberrie III, Consul for Naboo, Sixtieth Voice of the People of Tattooine.

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts if you like or contact me on my tumblr @graaaaceeliz!


End file.
